<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrificio by Lis_Parker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631466">Sacrificio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_Parker/pseuds/Lis_Parker'>Lis_Parker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Berlin loves Palermo, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lis_Parker/pseuds/Lis_Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Berlín tiene una charla con el Profesor antes de hacer su primer atraco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa &amp; Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrificio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había un silencio doloroso en la habitación, el Profesor podía sentirlo latente entre él y su hermano. Nunca había sido bueno con los silencios en los que se involucraban otras personas, nunca. Él podía mantenerse en silencio durante días si estaba solo, pero mientras estuviese con alguien más acompañándolo, simplemente no resistía la sensación de nerviosismo y de querer hablar de cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Berlín... —se calló antes de decir más, la mirada intensa de Berlín se posó sobre la suya, incitándole a hablar—. ¿Tú estás- eh, seguro de que harás esto? </p><p>Berlín se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla y bebió una copa de whiskey, antes de sonreírle de manera irónica. Su hermano, se dio cuenta, llevaba años sonriendo de aquella forma completamente deshonesta y que no se asemejaba ni un poco a como sonreía años atrás, cuando Martín aún estaba en sus vidas.</p><p>—¿En serio me estás preguntando esto, Sergio? ¿Justo un día antes de que llevemos a cabo el mayor atraco realizado en la historia? No me voy a echar para atrás un día antes y lo sabes.</p><p>El Profesor se acomodó los lentes y asintió de manera ansiosa. </p><p>—Es que... Después de lo que pasó con Martín, pensé que podías arrepentirte. </p><p>Berlín dejó el vaso de whiskey de manera brusca en la mesa, se levantó de su silla y caminó alrededor de la habitación, como si fuese un león enjaulado. Sabía que había tocado un punto sensible de su hermano, pero algunas cosas era mejor hablarlas antes de enterrarlas en lo más profundo de uno mismo.</p><p>Berlín ya se había guardado suficiente lo que sentía, él no iba a permitir que eso pasara más. </p><p>—Sergio, tú sabes que lo que pasó con Martín fue algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano —Berlín no detuvo su andar—. Yo no podía corresponder su amor, así que tenía que alejarme de él antes de hundirlo conmigo. </p><p>El Profesor jugó con sus pulgares, intentando pensar si era adecuado hacer la pregunta —que había rondado en su mente desde que Berlín le había dicho, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas, que él y Martín no iban a volver a verse— que quería.</p><p>Finalmente, tomó valor para hablar:</p><p>—¿Tú no le... correspondiste porque no sentías nada por él o porque no querías lastimarle más? </p><p>Berlín detuvo su andar ansioso y se giró para mirarlo, antes de que siquiera dijera una sola palabra, el Profesor ya sabía la respuesta a su pregunta.</p><p>Andrés siempre había sido bueno camuflando los sentimientos que estuviesen relacionado con otras personas, pero con los que sentía hacia Martín: esos jamás había podido camuflarlos completamente ni aunque la vida se le fuere en ello.</p><p>—Si Martín entraba al Banco de España conmigo y yo moría allí —se pausó, respirando profundamente—, él moriría conmigo. No podía hacerle eso, no a él. Después de ti, él es la persona a la que yo más he amado en esta vida: él es mi alma gemela, ¿sabes? Y cualquiera quiere proteger a la mitad de uno, sin importar cuanto cueste. Incluso si el costo era guardar mis sentimientos y fingir que era inmune a los de él.</p><p>El Profesor había sabido desde el inicio que Martín había estado enamorado de Andrés, pero jamás se había dado el tiempo de notar que el amor de Martín era correspondido, no hasta ese momento.</p><p>—Pero si tú le amabas-</p><p>—No, Sergio —Berlín lo interrumpió—, yo le amo. Le amo y siempre lo haré, pero estoy desahuciado y no quiero lastimarle más de lo que ya lo he hecho. El amor no correspondido es una mierda, pero el amor que es correspondido y vivido, cuando se pierde, es horripilantemente peor. Él vivirá con mi rechazo, pero lo vivirá si yo muero amándole.</p><p>El Profesor se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir. No era una persona que hubiese experimentado el amor, así que cualquier cosa que dijese la estaría diciendo con su mente y no con su corazón, era mejor no opinar más.</p><p>—Deberías hablar con él —dijo después de un segundo, de la manera más suave posible—, habla con él antes de entrar a esa fábrica. </p><p>Berlín no contestó, tampoco lo miró cuando él salió de la habitación y lo dejó a solas, pero el Profesor tenía la certeza de que su hermano iba a hablar con Martín antes de entrar a la fábrica.</p><p>Sergio —o el Profesor— nunca lo supo hasta años después: Andrés jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos a Martín y había muerto guardándolos. Y Martín había vivido años pensando que Andrés no correspondía sus sentimientos. </p><p>Que bobo era el amor que, en vez de ser vivido momento a momento, decidía proteger a la persona a la que estaba dirigido.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>